


In This Space

by Toast_Senpai



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Lewis knows what he wants. Alex gladly gives it to him.





	In This Space

**Author's Note:**

> Blackrain707 wanted some alex/lewis (and I sure did too).

“Need something?” Alex asked.

Lewis turned back around. He leaned against the doorway he had been peering through. “Ah, Smith. The lights were on in here so I was wondering if any of you were still around.”

Alex’s eyes were momentarily drawn to Lewis’ soft yellow sweater that was a size too big, how it engulfed his slight frame. “Yeah. Ross and Trott left a while ago.” He looked back up at Lewis’ face. “What are you doing here this late?”

“Just finishing up some emails,” Lewis offered with a shrug.

The conversation came to a pause. While Lewis chewed on his bottom lip, Alex rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. Alex remembered a few hours earlier that he and the other guys had been streaming Battlegrounds, and Lewis had wandered into the room, and-

“About what you said before,” Alex stated suddenly. He refocused on his computer. “Do I really smell good?”

Lewis stared at him, dark eyes wide. He opened his mouth, but closed it and flapped his arms once, hands hidden in the long sleeves. He looked like a bird. Alex forced away a smile.

“Well, yeah. I wouldn’t have said it otherwise,” Lewis finally managed. There was a definite blush high on his cheeks.

Alex hummed. “You sure were snuggling up to us. On the bottle again?”

Lewis stuttered a laugh. He stepped into the room, arms crossed. “No. It’s been, like, two weeks since I drank any gin. But I really should since I got sent so much for Christmas.” He shifted on his feet. “If you want some, I can share. Lord knows it’s too much for me to drink on my own.”

Alex closed out of the windows he had open and took off his headphones. “You can just leave it in the kitchen here. It’ll get drank.” Alex grinned as he turned to look at Lewis. “Unless you’re asking me to have a drink with you?”

“If you want, sure.” Lewis nodded. “I could go for a glass.”

While the man went to get a bottle, Alex shut down his computer. He was fairly sure that they were the only two left in the office. Thursday nights weren’t the most exciting. It was already past 10, and he was ready to get home himself, maybe indulge in a few rounds of Dota before hitting bed. But he didn’t mind having a drink before heading out.

Alex moved from his desk to the sofa. He sunk into the well-used cushions with a deep sigh. The memory of Lewis at his back, arms over his shoulders, nose on his neck swiftly resurfaced. It had been unexpected, though not unwelcomed. Lewis was more handsy than usual, for whatever reason. Alex didn’t mind the extra attention. Plus, who didn’t like compliments?

Lewis reentered the room, two ice-filled glasses in his hand and a bottle of gin in the other. He handed one to Alex, then sat next to him on the sofa.

He left barely an inch of space between them. Alex waited, glass raised.

Lewis poured in the alcohol, all the way to the top, then did the same with his glass. He bumped it lightly into Alex’s glass before they both took a drink.

“Is this the expensive stuff?” Alex asked, trying to read the curled lettering on the dark gray bottle that Lewis had set on the floor.

“Yeah. Can’t remember who sent it, but I’m very humbled they’d spend so much on me.”

Lewis was smiling wide, and Alex felt his own lips tip up.

“What, you don’t think you’re worth it?” Alex teased.

It was quiet save for the hum of the heater kicking on. Lewis stared at his lap. Then he said, “It’s a little weird when it’s a stranger, don’t you think?”

Alex let his head rest back against the sofa. He stretched out his legs. “Well, to the people who watch us, we’re not really strangers. They know all about us, yeah? I’m sure they just thought that you really liked gin, and wanted to do something nice for a guy who entertains them for free.” He took another drink. “Nothing wrong with using what someone mailed. Better than letting it go to waste.”

“You’re probably right.” Lewis lifted his glass to his mouth. “Probably shouldn’t look too much into it.”

Alex surveyed him. “Just like I shouldn’t look too much into you sniffing me?”

The gin in Lewis’ mouth came back out in a small surprised spray. Alex laughed as Lewis’ face went red. He wiped at his lips and beard with his sleeve.

“Sorry,” Lewis mumbled. “If it weirded you out-”

“It’s whatever,” Alex interrupted. “I didn’t mind.”

Lewis didn’t seem all that convinced. Instead he looked pensive, tapping his fingers on his glass. He cautiously raised his eyes to Alex’s.

“Are you sure?”

Alex felt his knee come to rest against Lewis’. He saw a wet spot on the front of Lewis’ sweater from the gin and let himself press a finger into it.

“I’m sure,” Alex said, voice a bit rough.

“All right,” Lewis breathed.

Their faces were closer than before. Alex let his hand fall to Lewis’ thigh, and the man gave a small jerk.

“Why are you so nervous?” Alex asked with a smile.

Lewis flicked his eyes around the room. “Probably because we’re alone together.”

Alex moved his hand away. He drained his glass, then placed it on the floor. “Is this the first time for that?”

Another shrug. A little shakier. “I think.”

“Well, it’s not like I’m going to eat you or anything…” Alex tried to catch Lewis’ eyes, but the man was refusing to look directly at him.

Lewis kept his glass in front of his mouth. He crossed his legs, jammed a hand between them. Alex didn’t know if he was trying to be casual or what.

“You okay?” he asked.

Lewis gave a quick nod. His glass was empty.

“Well, thanks for the drink. It’s really good stuff.” Alex sat up straight, ready to stand.

“Um.”

Lewis’ voice stopped him. Alex cocked his head, waiting on the edge of the sofa.

Lewis lowered his glass and hesitantly looked at Alex. “Do you mind if I…” The blush was back. “Just quick, once more…?”

It took Alex a second to understand what Lewis was trying to say. Again he smothered down a laugh, but he kept smiling. “You want to smell me again?”

Lewis looked away. “Yeah,” he muttered.

Alex turned his upper body, let a hand rest on the cushion behind Lewis. “Go ahead, then.”

The empty glass Lewis held was set down. He shyly leaned into Alex, went right for his neck like he had the last time. His breath tickled.

When Lewis went to move back, Alex was ready. He threaded his fingers into Lewis’ short hair and brought him in, mouths close and heady with the scent of gin. Alex grinned at the alarmed expression Lewis gave.

“ _Relax_ , jeez.” Alex tapped his forehead into Lewis’. “Thought the alcohol woulda calmed you down. Obviously not.”

“Gin doesn’t alter me,” Lewis mumbled.

“You know that’s not true,” Alex whispered back.

Lewis said nothing. Alex kissed him.

The noise Lewis made was both hilarious and filthy. He pulled away, a hand already covering his mouth. “Ah, sorry. Uh…” He tried to hide his face, but Alex grabbed his hand and moved it down.

He kissed Lewis again, shoving his tongue past parted lips.

It took Lewis a moment to soften, eyes fluttering shut as he curled into Alex’s chest. The stiffness melted from his muscles, thin body yielding as Alex put a steady hand on his back.

Alex licked into his mouth, coaxing a response. Lewis laid his arms on Alex’s shoulders, boxing in his head and pressing them together in a harder, more bruising kiss. The taste of gin was heavy and sweet, some hint of citrus that mixed with the heady, choked moan from Lewis. Alex felt a bit lightheaded.

Lewis’ legs moved to encompass Alex, one across the taller man’s lap and the other wedged behind a sofa cushion, foot lost like loose change. Alex let some of his weight hold Lewis down, pinned his hips into the fabric beneath them as he laid the man back.

Lewis’ eyes opened, hands tightening in Alex’s hair. He turned his head, panting, brown eyes glossy and lips a shade darker than his scarlet cheeks. He looked like he wanted to say something, but all he did was breathe.

Alex nipped at Lewis’ neck, down past the slackened collar of the yellow sweater where no one could see, traced across a prominent bone to sternum before nudging upwards, tongue flat against a bobbing Adam’s apple. The knees at Alex’s hips squeezed firm, and he huffed a laugh into Lewis’ short beard.

“That mean you wanna to do this?” Alex asked when he could see Lewis’ eyes again.

“You…” Lewis let go of Alex’s hair, let them lay instead at the base of his neck. “You want to do it with me?” He sounded confused.

“It’d be fun,” Alex offered. He ground his hips down, and a quiet whine fell from Lewis. “Don’t ya think?” He passed a look over Lewis. “Should keep the sweater on too.”

“Why?” was the half laughed question.

“Cause it’s cute. In a sort of sexy way.” Alex wondered if the gin had made him a little more openly honest than usual.

Lewis’ reply was to pull Alex back down for a kiss. He held Alex’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, arched up into Alex’s chest and kneaded his hands into the broad shoulders above him. When he let Alex’s lip free he had on a desperate expression.

Alex stared at him for a long moment, let the heat of his body seep past clothes and into Lewis. Then he moved away completely, almost knocking over their glasses on the floor and he went to the desks.

Lewis laid still, watching him rummage through a bottom drawer, reaching far back under fake guns and plastic figures, rubber wrist bands spilling out and rolling away on the stained carpeting until finally Alex held up a tube of K-Y with a victorious grin.

He returned to Lewis and slotted himself between his legs.

“I don’t know if I should even ask why you have lube in here,” Lewis said.

Alex unscrewed the cap and removed the safety seal. “Our fans send the weirdest gifts.” He replaced the cap and looked at Lewis. “There’re plenty of dildos in the other drawer if you prefer-”

“I’m good, thanks,” Lewis laughed. He reached down to the zip of his jeans but Alex beat him to it.

“Got it,” Alex said, and undid the fastenings. He tugged off the tight pants completely and brought the underwear with them.

Lewis pulled the hem of his sweater down over his cock. He nudged a socked foot into Alex’s thigh.

A silent request, but Alex didn’t want to waste time getting naked. He undid his own cargo shorts just as much as he needed to. Lewis didn’t say anything, but he looked a bit perturbed. Alex clicked his tongue and squeezed a heap of lube into his palm. He rubbed it over his fingers.

“Do you want me to…” He reached down past Lewis’ hidden cock, an eyebrow raised.

Lewis spread his legs, one foot returning to be lost in the sofa and the other on the floor. He nodded once and stared at the ceiling, throat flushed red.

Alex sunk a finger in, surprised at the ease of it. He put in another and felt the grip then, and watched Lewis’ chest rise with a rapid inhale. Alex slipped in a third, working them, watching Lewis’ inner thighs quiver. He dropped the tube he hadn’t realized he had still been holding and went for Lewis’ concealing hands. He moved them away and lifted the sweater, pushed it up Lewis’ stomach and ran his eyes over the slim, leaking cock, head flushed dark.

He drove his fingers in deeper, wanting a response. It only took a twist before Lewis groaned, the sound high and wanton. Alex removed them and tugged at his own cock, smearing the lube still in his palm over it. He kneeled closer and wrapped his slippery hand around Lewis’ thigh, lifting it and letting a calf rest against his shoulder, ass raised up just enough to be more accessible.

A pause, just long enough for Lewis to voice any concerns. When there was nothing but excited breathing, Alex pushed in. He didn’t stop until Lewis had taken all of him, and the heat was almost too much. Alex hummed, eyes closed, savoring the feeling of the strong grip holding his cock. He pushed forward more, and Lewis slid up the sofa. Alex grinned.

He pulled back all the way, almost slipping totally out, then thrust in hastily. He watched as Lewis bit his lip, a moan cut short. He did it again and leaned down, got close to Lewis’ face and stared into his eyes.

Lewis stared back. He lifted a hand and let it rest against Alex’s scratchy cheek, skin too warm and damp with sweat. Lewis panted against his mouth as he was fucked into, a particular press causing his back to curve, bringing their clothed chests together.

Alex kissed him roughly, pressing him into the sofa, hips rolling. He grinded into Lewis and sought out his cock. He grabbed it and stroked, matched his movements and dug a thumb against the head. Lewis gasped into his mouth, saliva running down his chin and he tipped his head back. Alex chewed at his shoulder, at the cotton of the sweater, feeling overly hot and regretting not removing his clothes. He couldn’t slow the quickened pace of his hips, enthralled with the wet vice sucking him back in after each pull.

Lewis tensed under him and let out a sob. The cock in Alex’s hand released, pulsing hard and covering Lewis’ stomach in an opaque smear. The tightness increased, and Alex grit his teeth, breath catching as he almost stayed rooted deep. He forced himself to pull out and added to the mess Lewis had made.

He let Lewis’ leg down and sat back. “Sorry,” he breathed. “There’s some on your sweater.”

Lewis smiled. “Whatever. It’ll come out in the wash.”

Alex nodded. “I should probably go get some paper towels.”

“That’d be good,” Lewis said. “It can wait a bit, though.”

“Yeah?” Alex moved forward and hovered over Lewis. He blocked out the ceiling light, covering the man below him in shadow. “Why?”

Lewis gave his best shrug. He pointed towards the half full bottle of gin on the floor. “Thought we could have some more of that and go again?” He glanced away. “If you’re up for it.”

Alex grinned. “Mate, I’m definitely up for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> why’s there not more shameless alexlewis porn? Someone pls help with this, I cant do it all alone


End file.
